


Spending Time with the Family

by Amisbro



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amisbro/pseuds/Amisbro
Summary: Its well-known that Joshua is one of the top officers for Scepter 4 but what isn't as well known is that Joshua is a mentor and teacher to the young men of the Blue Clan and this story goes through a day where Joshua and his friends show how close they really are!





	

Another day and another beautiful morning in Shizume City. The place that is watched over by the “Coffee Table Alliance” of the “White Rice Party” ,HOMRA and of course the Blues of Scepter 4!

On this particular day its about 6 AM and all is pretty much peaceful. No sirens blaring like had been a few days ago because some smartie decided he was going to try and pull some hi-jinks in HOMRA’s turf which won him a baseball bat upside his skull by the Vanguard of the Clan in Yata Misaki and then got promptly arrested for trespassing. You can rest assured that Scepter 4 and especially one particular officer were grateful for his help and thanked him accordingly because…they are now and forever allies in this messy situation!

No today was a pretty quiet morning and our aforementioned officer woke up to his alarm as peacefully as he could but that was never an issue ever since he moved in with his boyfriend and former JUNGLE member…no his mornings were always pretty easy now that the events unfolded between him ,Captain Munakata and the White Rice Party.

“Morning Curtis-chan!” Yukari greeted happily as he watched his lover make his way towards the bathroom of their apartment.

“Good Morning Yukari-kun! I’[ll be out in a few minutes and then we can chat for a few before I get ready for work alrighty?” Joshua asked and Mishakuji just nodded. He knows that Joshua likes to get his shower first before coffee and then they can chat for a few minutes before he heads off for his job early to get everything situated.

_25 Minutes later_

Joshua emerged from the shower and was dressed in his neatly pressed uniform that is almost always perfect anyways but his dear friend likes to make sure that things are perfect for him when he goes to work. Its kind of how the chain works with Yukari and him and then it reflects on his job when he goes in and makes sure everything is neat and tidy before everyone else comes in. It also helps that he has developed a bit of a “Shadow” at work recently which has been noticed not just by him and the rest of Scepter 4 but even Yukari!

“Do you think darling Andy is going to follow you today? I know that he does it at least once a week but I don’t know how you feel about it and you never spoke about it before.” Mishuakuji explained and Joshua thought about it before answering

“I’m actually glad that he does though even if I don’t go to do much for the day. I think he learns from me how to deal with the superiors and occasionally he does want to go to see the PM with me but we came to an agreement that I keep him out of ‘Heavy Politics’. The reason is his is still somewhat of a ‘kid’ to me and I know he’s an adult but…I would rather he just be allowed to be the sweet innocent young man that doesn’t have to witness a lot of the problems we face. Heck I’ve put in for the Captain to assign him specifically to me even though I have my squad established. I kind of want to keep him protected to a degree you know?” Joshua asked and Yukari got it even if he could tell that Joshua was being a little “too overprotective” he knew that Joshua was just looking out for Andy and honestly even he wanted to see that young man grow up to the point where he can leave Scepter 4 ,go to University and just have a normal life. The big issue with that is that means they have to take out the Dresden Slates and that was still a problem that the “Coffee Table Alliance” still hadn’t clued them in on!

After a bit of a chat and Joshua getting his customary cup of coffee he headed off to work through the rather quiet streets and he could help but think about the Youngbloods as a whole and how they all progressed recently. Heck Akiyama personally congratulated Joshua on how they have all worked together as a unit and was impressed with Joshua’s leadership to the point where he didn’t need to even worry about combat because their formations were almost always perfect with no flaws and even when the Captain asks him to join the main unit for bigger missions there were still no missteps…that is how impressive he was as a Leader!. It was honestly something that Aki was envious of and wanted Joshua to help him develop but he knew he had a lot on his plate as is!

As Joshua pulled into the parking lot and then made his way up into the building it always still amazed him how BIG it was and how impressive their workspace was. It might have seemed cold and intimidating at first but one thing that Joshua was able to do when he was going for the “trial” with his unique work ethic was transform it just from a workplace but to a huge family where everyone was able to work together and be sociable…okay there were still some minor issues with Fushimi but YOU GET MY POINT!

As Joshua happily went through his routine the first of his “Students” came in Tatsuya Enomoto and that was a pretty pleasant surprise considering its actually either Fuse or Gero (and occasionally Akiyama but he’s been studying hard for some tests he wanted to take and Josh respected that about him) and when Joshua spotted the Megane YB he smiled and spoke to his friend and teammate

“Good Morning Enomoto-san! Are we trying to get a start on the day a bit early?” Joshua asked and his friend just smiled before answering

“You could say that” He began “I actually wanted to see if you needed any help with the straightening up before our day officially started.” Enomoto explained and Josh thought about it before answering

“Could you do me a favor then and get the coffee on. I was getting ready to prep it before you came in but if you could do that i can get the Captain’s office done in advance of him coming in.” Joshua explained and Tats did just that and made sure he got the order of how things are done with the coffee beforehand. He enjoyed helping Joshua out when Andy isn’t there because of the fact that he wants to make sure that his Sempai knows that he can be counted on in a pinch.

As things got settled and organized with Enomoto’s help Josh went to his office to make sure that everything was situated for the day. He DID have a meeting that he needed to go to with the Captain but if they have been like the others then this shouldn’t be a problem. The issue isn’t the PM its the people that have tried to scare him with their tactics and that don’t fly and he has to know that by now with them…why else would they risk their necks (and other political problems) if the plans failed?!

The meeting came with no real resolutions to the problem and that was an issue in and of itself but not one that could be helped. Basically the PM had told Munakata that if he was insistent on trying to stop JUNGLE at this point he won’t stop him but he would no longer have the support of his office. He did say however that if there were any severe casualties in the war against JUNGLE that he would make Scepter 4 disband without a thought and never reinstate it!

With this information in hand the two Clansmen went back to their offices and Joshua saw Andy standing at his desk when he entered and he was actually pleasantly surprised! Usually Andy is hanging out with Gero so to see him there was a bit of a shock to the system but he actually enjoyed the energetic young man’s company so long as he can keep him calm and under wraps…yeah its a bit of a “protective father” thing he has with the kid!

“Ohayo Andy!” Joshua greeted as he walked in and his Kouhai smiled ,saluted and spoke with his usual energy

“Ohayo Curtis-Senpai! How did the meeting go with the PM?” Andy asked and Joshua just shrugged

“Well the PM I think is going to let the Scepter 4 do what they want as far as JUNGLE goes which is good but the problem is that we are under a severe threat that if any civilians suffer any real severe injuries by our hand then we go bye bye…I don’t like it but its what we have to live with.” Joshua explained and Andy frowned…he didn’t want to see Scepter 4 go away because of people getting hurt and honestly neither did Joshua. Its unfortunately one of those “Political Things” he tries to keep Andy out of just because he doesn’t want him to lose his smile or his energy because there have been days that Andy has actually not just been Joshua’s “Shadow” but also someone that has helped him through some of his “bad days” when Yukari wasn’t around!

Want an example?

————————————————————————————–

[ **FLASHBACK** ]

2 Months ago

“Oh for Pete’s Sake!” Joshua exclaimed when he was reading an article that came through one of the news sources

“What’s wrong Curtis-Senpai?” Andy asked and Josh spun his laptop around to show him the article that was being wrote on HOMRA

“Andy…You’ve seen me work in the bar before right? Do you think these cats would start a problem unprovoked?” Joshua asked his Junior Officer and Andy had to think about this one. There WAS the time they were trying to go find the killer of Tatara Totsuka but even then were they at fault for that? Not really right?

“No not that I can recall Joshua. I think honestly from the times I have interacted with them they have been really good people and Anna has been a really good friend too.” Andy explained as he looked at the article again “This HAS to be a JUNGLE trap to try and get people to not support HOMRA and as you taught me by proxy the Alliance between them ,the Silver King and us right?” He asked and Josh noted the observational skills he learned and nodded

“EXACTLY so why in the heck are the press around here falling for this foolishness?” Joshua asked in a tone that almost sounded like he was yelling at the poor kid but what he got was unexpected…a head pat from his Junior!

“There there Curtis-Senpai” Domyouji began “Look right now things are looking bad and I get that…its not easy for us either cos I mean poor Fuse got so bored he has to help Captain with his puzzles now!” Andy exclaimed and that just got Joshua from “Angry” to “Annoyed”…where was this kid going?

“The point is we all feel the frustration of not being able to go out and fight and its worse because every day Munakata actually gets more and more restless. He tries to hide it but we know it bothers him and you are the only real ‘level head’ right now. If we lose your calm demeanor do you know how much trouble this group is in?” Andy asked and Joshua now went from “Annoyed” to “Smiling” because…even if he knew his importance to the group its nice every once in a while to hear it from someone close to you and Andy was arguably his closest officer even IF Enomoto was coming a VERY CLOSE SECOND!

[ **END FLASHBACK** ]

————————————————————————————–

“So” Andy began “what would Senpai like me to get done first today? I know you have some work to get done right now but if there is anything you need just let me know alright?” Domyouji told his fellow Clansmen and Joshua just smiled before answering

“I’ll tell you what Andy” Joshua began “You do a lot for me over the time that we have worked together so I got an idea. What’s say we got get the boys and have us a a four player match on Mario Party for a switch. I got the system hooked up for it and everything. Wanna have some fun today?” Joshua asked and Andy didn’t answer directly but went to go get the boys and they were actually quite intrigued by this and agreed to it! When they came in Joshua got the system turned on and they actually hashed it out on the game and just had a big ball on the game like one big family.

Fighting might be important but sometimes for Joshua spending time with his family that he cultivated over time was even more important and when you realize how important Andy and his crew is to Joshua you learn one thing

For some people “Family” is a term that can be thrown around lightly. For Joshua these young men are a part of his life now and they are an even BIGGER part of HIS Family

May he never lose that!


End file.
